


Main Street Vets.

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl are both single parents and they both have wayward teens who might have more than a little bit of a crush on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carol didn't know why she went home to check up on her sixteen year old daughter, something about the way she been mooning about after a new boy at high school that had been there a few weeks by the name of Bodean. Apparently he was a hotty and all the girls were after him and Sophia had caught his eye when she had to share a text book with him on the first day. Her daughter had been exchanging text messages so quickly with the boy that she had taken her cell phone off her last night and put it on top of the fridge and turned it off. 

She had been at work and she just had a feeling that she could shake that her daughter might have been lying to her that morning. She left for school telling Carol she would be late that night for some sort of club and Carol remembered lying to her own parents to sneak around when she was the same age. She needed an excuse to leave work because she was fuming mad at her now ex business owner.

She arrived at work and spoke with Hershel Greene who was the other co owner of the vet clinic  they co owned together. He told her that he had found someone to buy his share of the clinic. He'd been trying to sell for a long time. Someone offered him a cash deal and brought his half. Carol couldn't believe that Hershel had done that to her without letting her meet him first. She was so mad that she went outside she didn't have any clients in that day anyway it was her normal day for doing paper work and sending out accounts. She was on call for any emergencies but she would have her cell phone on for that. Then she got that nagging feeling that she needed to go home and check up on her daughter even though she was supposed to be at school. 

Carol was divorced and had been for around eight years now, Sophia saw her father every other weekend and when ever she liked, he lived the next town over. It wasn't a messy divorce or anything they just didn't love each other. They had married young, had Sophia when they were twenty and then over time they just slowly drifted apart. He worked longer hours and Carol worked longer hours and they were like to ships passing in the night passing their daughter back and forward between them following the white board for activities in the kitchen. Sophia now could drive so it meant that she really didn't even have to see him any more taking Sophia back and forwards. It also meant that Sophia could sneak around more because  she didn't have a curfew with her father. Carol had told him time and time again that he needed to be stricter with Sophia but he never listened. So far Sophia had been a good girl. _So far._

Her ex was now living with another women who had a child of her own. Rick shared his love equally between both the kids even though Michonne's son wasn't his. People would think she was crazy being ok with her ex husband living with one of her best friends but it was what it was. She'd been friends with Michonne and Andrea her whole life and if Michonne made Rick happy she was fine with that. She wasn't jealous in fact she was kind of pleased he'd found her because after they split it was a bit messy for a while after he'd have a few drinks he would ring Carol and want to talk about his feelings. They might of slept together a few times over the past eight years but that hadn't happened in the past year because he was now with Michonne. 

Carol and Michonne still went out to the movies and Carol, Michonne and Andrea even went on a girls night out a few weeks ago that got really messy that Rick and his partner Shane Walsh had to come pick them up and fire man lift them into the car to get them home. Carol knew that if she wanted too she could give Shane a phone call and he will come over and stay as long as Carol wanted too.  

The sex was casual because if fixed a need that both of them had. Scratched a itch, she almost missed it because she hadn't been laid in over a year. She was starting to get to a point where she needed to start looking else where for something casual or go out and find someone to bring home. Maybe there was someone out there who just wanted sex without a relationship. She didn't know if she wanted to go there though with casual sex with Rick's best friend. It could even it out because he was having sex with one of her best friends. Carol just needed to find someone sexy and nice for herself.

Carol drove home still frustrated about owning a business with a guy who owned fifty percent of the business and she didn't even know if he was a good vet. Hershel assured her he checked him out. Carol had asked him why he didn't ring her to tell her so she could met him. Hershel explained to Carol that he just walked in the night before offered him cash because he heard through someone that Hershel and his wife were looking to move on. He offered cash and was a likable guy and Hershel had tried to contact Carol many times last night. Carol had fifteen missed calls from Hershel but she was on a call out, Hershel should have waited so she could meet this guy. 

She didn't know what to do. She loved her business and her clients she just hoped the new owner was going to be as flexiable with her hours as Hershel was and be ok with her hours she worked. She picked her own hours and they took turns about weeks on and off about who was on call for emergencies as they were needed. They dealt with both big animals and small domestic animals. Carol just hoped she wasn't going to end up working with a total tool.

She pulled up on the street and Saw Sophia's car parked up the drive and another car on the street that she didn't know, she knew everyone's car's on the street. The other car was a car that looked like it needed to be at the wreckers but she didn't have time to think about that. She walked up the path hoping to find Sophia watching tv or something. She glanced at her watch seeing it was only nine forty five am surely she wouldn't be up to no good at that time.

Great now she was going to have to face whatever was going on in her house alone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She used her key to let herself into the house. No tv going was a very bad sign. She slowly walked up the stairs to the four bedrooms that were up there, when she reached the last step she heard a giggle and low male tones coming from Sophia's bedroom. She had a boy in her bedroom and the door was shut. Sophia was never allowed a boy upstairs and certainly never in her bedroom.

"Sophia? Are you home... I'm coming in." Carol waited five seconds before opening the door just in time to see a naked butt of a teen boy trying to scramble into her closet. Carol saw her daughter trying to pull the covers up over herself to try make out she was just sleeping or lying down. Carol was beyond mad, she was ready to lose her mind. Sophia had betrayed all sorts of trust right now and Carol didn't trust herself to step into the bedroom any closer. She backed out with her hand over her eyes not to see more than she wanted

 "You have three minutes to get dressed and come back down stairs... both of you..."

Carol pulled the door shut, walked down stairs and out the back door and stood on the grass waiting. She started counting backwards down from ten and sure enough the window opened and a teenage boy slipped out.  He dropped his bag and phone to the ground. Carol kicked them to the side so he couldn't grab them and run. He climbed down the side of the house with his back to her and dropping the last few steps to the ground. He hadn't seen Carol standing there. He stood up and turned around.

"Kitchen table now!" She barked at him.

He turned around with a jump seeing her there. His face showed it all that he had been well and truly caught and there was no way of getting out of this, his eyes went to his phone and his bag. She would be able to find out who he was and he was better to get the leture from her now. Then he could bail out. Catch up with Sophia at school instead. He didn't think he would be allowed back in her house again. His dad was going to kill him because he promised he wouldn't go getting into trouble in this new town. He especially promised his dad he would keep away from girls for the rest of the year. He dad was going to cut his allowance for sure this time.

"Yes... mam!" The teen said.

"Don't you mam me!" Carol growled at him, she picked up his bag and his phone, following him into the house. Sophia's eyes widened as she saw he mother ushering the boy via the back door of the house. Sophia slunk into the kitchen table. He flopped down at the table and barely raised his eyes off a spot on the table. Carol didn't know if he was being defiant or just he couldn't be bother anymore. 

"Ring your mother now!" Carol growled the boy, "Who are you anyway?

"Bodean..." He didn't say anything else but he blushed red right up to his dirty locks. He did try throw a sneaky glance to Sophia to see how she was going to play the whole thing out. He knew her old man was a cop and he hoped that the cop wasn't going to make an appearance. His dad told him to keep out of trouble with the law since he had a run in with them in the last town they lived in after he got caught trying to boost a car and he drove it right up the center of the town taking out the monument in the middle of the town. They shifted clear across state to give him a second chance because the narrow minded people in the town were not as forgiving as his dad was. 

Carol could see why her daughter might like him, he had long scraggy hair and blue eyes, he wore a leather jacket and well worn jeans. He had a bad boy look that would make girls parents want to run him off the property. Carol shook her head knowing that her daughter was already too far gone sucked in with this boy if she took a big risk bringing him to the house. Rick was going to blow a gasket if he found out what she walked in on and really she wouldn't blame him. She knew she would have to tell him but she didn't know how to go about it, she thought it best to talk to the boy's mother first.

"Do you have a last name?" Carol held out his phone, "Ring."

"I don't have a mom... can I ring my dad?" He punched in a code on his phone and looked through a list of numbers. "Dixon... Bodean Dixon." he told her.

Carol tried not to listen to Bodean on the phone but they couldn't help over hear the explosion on the other end of the phone when Bodean asked his father to come to Sophia's house because he got into some trouble and her mom had caught them in bed having sex. Bodean gave the address and sat at the table looking embarrassed that they all heard the phone call. He put his head on the table and pulled his hood from his hoody up over his head so he didn't have to look at him. His dad was fuming mad and told him he was going to kick his arse clear across state when he got ahold of him. He knew he wouldn't, his father always threatened to kick his arse but he never ever so much as smacked him. He took things off him. Bodean knew he was going to be without his phone and his laptop for quite a few weeks and he would end up doing shitty jobs for his father. He sighed, anything had to be better than sitting here being awkward with Sophia and her mother.

Carol launched into a safe sex rant followed by why are you not at school, followed by a grounding of both teens even though Bodean wasn't her child. Carol wasn't impressed she went to make herself a cup of coffee while they waited for his father.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god mom.... don't ring dad." Sophia pleaded with her mother. Both of them knew he wouldn't be happy and would want to know all what happened and Carol didn't want to get into that right now. She didn't even want to get into this right now with Sophia and her boyfriend, she certainly didn't want her first meeting with Bodean's dad to be about them having sex in her home. He was going to think she was the worlds worst parent with a wayward teenaged girl. Things were going around and around in Carol's head that she didn't know what to do now, hopefully Bodean's dad had some ideas.

Carol wasn't going to tell her Rick unless she had no choice if Sophia wouldn't comply with the rules that were going to be set up today, because quite frankly she didn't need him going on about the fact that she couldn't look after Sophia. But fact was Sophia let her down, why didn't she sneak around in back seats of cars and all that like they used to in the good old days. Not her daughter she had to bring him home to her bedroom where Carol was confronted by the horny pair of teens, now she was trying to pretend she never had sex as a teenager.

There was a knock at the front door. Bodean groaned knowing it was his father he flopped right onto the table pulling his hood of his hoody over his head again. 

"God... this is so embarrassing," He complained. "Don't answer it!"

"Embarrassing, that was seeing you naked trying to climb in the wardrobe." Sophia growled at him.

Carol frowned at them both.

She heard her daughter hissing at him while she went to answer the front door. "I told you to go under the bed."

Carol rolled her eyes like they didn't know she knew they were in the bedroom doing stuff they were so loud that even the neighbour probably knew they were wagging school and what they were doing. Also when she got her daughter alone she was going to have a big long talk with her about sex and birth control. 

Carol opened the door to a rough looking guy, who looked like he'd been interrupted working on a car or something. He was slightly older than her she judged and he had a few extra lines around the edges blue eyes and the same scruffy type of hair as his son. He frowned as he looked at her looking him up and down. She was taking him all in like he was a long drink of water and she was thirsty... really thirsty. Bodean's dad was sexy as hell, Carol felt flustered looking at him.

She looked him up and down and up again she couldn't stop, her eyes went straight to his crotch. If she wasn't expecting a hot single dad at her door not one that looked like him anyway. He had jean's on and a shirt that he had clearly ripped the sleeves off. It showed off his impressive forearms and his tattoo's that run down his arms. He was pretty cute and sexy, Carol swallowed remembering the reason why he was at the door was to help her deal with the two randy teenagers in the kitchen he wasn't here for her to stare at.

He glanced her up and down, she was dressed down for a day dealing with animals, jean's and a tee shirt with comfory sneakers on her feet. She run her fingers through her short hair. She tried to pretend she wasn't turned on by him, he was still staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"My son?" He asked her.

"Yeah, hi... I'm Carol, Sophia's mom." Carol held her hand out.

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon... Bodean's my son... they umm... " He just shrugged and looked annoyed that he had to come and pick up his kid or that his kid got caught. He looked the type himself to climb out bedroom windows after a one night stand. Carol wondered if the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"I think so... come in and we can chat about it." Carol held the door open for him to come in. Daryl shook his head it was clear he didn't want to come into the lion's den to be chewed out by Bo's girlfriends mom.

"Do we have too? Bo get your arse out here!" He called into the house. "I'm sorry..."

"No you come in here right now and we going to talk to them together because I don't want to be coming home again and seeing your butt naked boy on top of my daughter..." Carol reached out grabbing the man by the forearm before he disappeared down the path to a waiting beat up truck that was parked in her driveway. His eyes glanced down at her hand on his forearm.

Bo appeared in the hall followed by Sophia, he had his bag on his back and his phone in his hand. He run right past Carol and Daryl out to the waiting truck in the drive. Daryl smirked at Carol knowing she would have to let him go because their was no point talking now his son had excaped and was in his truck. It didn't mean he wasn't going to chew him out all the way home. It just meant he didn't have to talk to another set of girls parents. His son was more like his uncle than him Daryl was considering putting him in a all boys school

"Well I'll be off..." He looked down at forearm that Carol was still holding. 

"I... I think we still need to talk about it." Carol tried again.

"How old is she?" Daryl asked. "She's sixteen right? He's sixteen. Kids being kids right?"

"No... " Carol was fuming he wasn't going to talk to her about it, he was probably going to get in the car and hi five his son. "You realize Sophia's father's a police officer."

Daryl's eyes flashed up and Carol could see she had his attention.

"And... what? Cops go around threatening kids now?" Daryl asked her, he looked down at his forearm Carol realized she still had her hand wrapped around his forearm.

"No... I mean... Kept your son away from my daughter."

"Keep your daughter away from my son... he's only been at school a few weeks... He doesn't need the distraction." Daryl told her.

"My daughter has never done anything like this before."

"That you know of." Daryl hissed back, "How do you know this is the first time, how much of an eye do you keep on her."

"Your son and my daughter are not allowed to see each other... you see to it that he stays away from her." Carol said, Daryl looked her up and down again with his baby blue eyes and raised his eye brows. She didn't like him, he was cocky and he didn't think there was a problem with the teens having sex. She couldn't tell if he was implying that Sophia was the problem or both teens were to blame. Sophia was watching the exchange from the hall like a tennis match.

"You wanna talk about this alone... tonight... dinner?" Daryl asked her his tone was suggestive like he wanted to do more that talk with her, he was staring at her lips, her chest and his eyes slowly traveled south.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Carol slammed the door in his face. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Say something!" Bo said as Daryl backed down Sophia's drive.

Daryl clenched the steering wheel he was so mad at his son right now for putting him on the spot sneaking about to try have sex. He could swear he was never like this as a teenager. Bo was more like his uncle than him.

"If I ever have to pick you up in the middle of the morning for having sex with someone's girl... not to mention that her dad's a cop.... I will throw you in boarding school before you can pull your pants up!" Daryl ranted at his son. He drove towards the high school and pulled up outside. "Now get out... Keep away from her, and ya grounded..."

"God... don't make me ..." Bo rolled his eyes knowing what his father was going to say next.

"Out now," Daryl waited for him to get out before heading off to meet with Hershel Greene to work out the rest of sale and take over of the vet clinic he had just brought into that morning. He was buying into the business blind because of his son and the fact he didn't want him growing up in a town where everyone was looking down on him for one mistake for the rest of his life. 

Hershel Greene told him that she would be fine with all the movements and she was a delightful young women to work with. He said that she was one of the best younger vets he had worked with and he was sure there would be no issues with them working together he was sure. Daryl already planned on bringing in his brother to join them in a few weeks as an extra vet. Merle was just working out his notice and some extra since Daryl left without much notice. Both men pulled together their money and sold their house which gave them enough to buy into the business and also the house attached to the clinic that the Greenes also owned. 

Daryl and Bo had been living at the trailer park for the past few weeks until Daryl finally found a clinic that needed a new vet but not only a new vet they also needed to sell up and move on. Daryl agreed to take over and start as soon as possible. Hershel's wife was already packing and had told Daryl they could move in over the weekend. All Daryl needed to do was talk to the other owner and make sure they were on the same playing field and could work together, other wise he didn't know what he would do because he didn't have enough money to buy her out, they barely had enough money to eat over the next few weeks until he started earning some money.

***************************************************

Carol pulled up around behind Hershel's house and went to pull into her usual parking space and some one had parked in her space. She couldn't believe it. No one ever parked there. It had her name on it and everything to stop cheeky clients from parking there or blocking her in. She had to pull back out and drive around to park in a visitor car park that was used for clients. She had just dropped Sophia off at school reading her the riot act the whole way to school and now she was having to park out front of the clinic. She didn't like parking out front because sometimes she didn't want people to know she was at work and she could avoid people.

Carol also had to go through the main front doors of the clinic and make small talk with people who were sitting there waiting to see her. They were early and she usually needed ten minutes to get herself together and read through notes before anyone arrived. That way she could remember the names of clients and their owners. Carol waved and smiled at them, she said a quick hello to her friend Andrea who was working at the front desk. Andrea gave her a slight head nod that implied she wanted Carol to come with her so she could tell her something. Carol followed her to the little room behind the front desk.

"You didn't tell me Hershel sold!" Andrea hissed in a whisper.

"I just found out this morning!" Carol whispered back. "Is he here?"

"Yes... Carol... he's sexy as fuck!"

"Really... Andrea... Don't make me give you a warning!" Carol whispered back, Andrea nodded with a smile.

"He's not my type.... but he might be yours." 

"Don't be stupid..."

"Carol... good morning..." Hershel come into the small room behind the front desk, the space was crammed with paper files and wasn't big enough for Carol and Andrea and it certainly wasn't big enough for Hershel and _Daryl fucken Dixon._

Carol glared at the man coming into the tiny space behind Hershel. He stared at Carol like there was anywhere else in the world but anywhere near her.

"Carol, I'd like you to meet Daryl... he's the man I have been telling you about, he's taking over my half of the business." Hershel said.

"Charmed I'm sure," Carol said through clenched teeth. She couldn't believe it of all the men in Georgia it had to be him, he had to be her new business partner. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Carol wanted to throw her hands up in the air and storm out of the room, of all the people in the world that she had to deal with after the morning she had. She now was being thrown a wild curve ball that come in the body of Daryl Dixon... father of Bo the teenage horny teenager. Her day was getting better and better, all she need now was for Rick to show up. 

Hershel managed to get both Carol and Daryl to follow him down to his office which was already beginning to fill with boxes. Years and years of memento's Hershel had collected over the years packed away into boxes. Carol glanced across them all, it suddenly hit her that he was packing up to move. She felt overwhelmed seeing it all being packed away in boxes. She tried to keep a tough upper lip and focused all her attention on the fact that she really disliked Daryl. 

 Carol tried to remain professional but right now she felt like she had just been called to the principles office and was being forced into a project with the one person she hated. She stood there with her arms crossed across her chest hearing Hershel out. So far she been ignoring Daryl the best she could. He was cocky like his kid standing there in his just right fitting jeans smirking at her. Carol knew she should be listening to Hershel but she couldn't help the face that she wasn't because she was too busy glaring at Daryl to do anything about listening.

"And my granddaughter.... Sophia likes to hang out after school doing her homework and helps out cleaning out cages," Hershel said.

Daryl's ear's perked up, "Um Granddaughter?" 

Daryl rubbed his hand around his neck and pulled his shirt out from his neck as he started to feel the heat coming up his neck. He was going to have to kill Bo or hide him or something until the old man left town, he couldn't believe what he was hearing that Hershel was Sophia's granddaughter that would make Carol his what? Daughter? And he'd just picked Bo up from Carol's place because he'd been.... _oh fucken hell_.... Daryl wanted out of there right then. 

"Um" Daryl tried to say something but his mouth wasn't working, both Carol and Hershel were staring at him, Carol with a smirk because she knew what he was thinking but Hershel just looked at him like he was coughing up a hairball or something.

"Hopefully my beautiful Sophia and your son will become friends Daryl." Hershel said.

Carol bit her lip to stop her from saying something about how good of friends both the teens were and how they were not allowed around each other again.

"Sophia's your granddaughter... sir?" Daryl wondered if Hershel had already cashed his cheque for the business. Daryl had already dropped the deed change over at the lawyers in town, was Hershel the type to chase a man with a shot gun for his child's mis deeds? All these thoughts went flashing through his mind.

"Technically no... but we did raise Rick from the time he was twelve and his father was my brother, so I guess that makes me a great uncle.... but Sophia always called me grandpa." Hershel told Daryl.

Daryl didn't know what was worse, great uncle or grandpa.

"I can't say I've met Sophia," Daryl said.

"Sure you did Daryl... this morning... you remember?" Carol glanced at him.

"Uh... maybe... This morning was a bit of a blur..." Daryl said quietly.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory right now in front of Sophia's grandpa or would you like to have that chat with me now?" Carol asked him.

"I would love to have that chat with you now privately." Daryl said. "Excuse us Hershel,"

Daryl followed Carol out of the office and into the main reception room, he followed Carol into her small treatment vet room and looked around. She had clearly been using the same room for some time because it was set up just the way she wanted it. She had a chalk board that was covered in animal photos that could only have come by her clients. He looked around then his eyes drew back to Carol, more directly Carol's arse, his eyes were on it when Carol swung around glaring at him. Her eyes narrowed as she caught him staring at her arse. _He had some nerve._

"Tonight! You bring your kid to my house at seven for supper and we set down some rules. And god help you if I catch your kid with his pants down around my daughter again!" Carol hissed at him.

"Fine... I don't see what the problem is. They are both sixteen and they both consented... didn't they?" Daryl wondered if that was the problem.

"Of course they did... I don't want to become a grandmother before I'm forty, so I'll talk to you then. For now I have animals to see," Carol pointed to the door and Daryl went off to work along side Hershel for the rest of the day until afternoon tea time. He just hoped to hell nothing would get mentioned about his grandkid again. He walked through the main reception area where their was a cop standing there holding a police dog on a lead.

"He got stung by a wasp, can you check him out?" He asked Hershel.

"Sure..." Hershel bent over to pet the police dog and indicated for him to follow him to his room. "Rick this is Daryl... Daryl this is Rick and this is Max,"

Daryl and Rick shook hands and nodded at each other.

"Rick is Carol's ex husband... Sophia's dad... " Hershel started to say to Daryl, Hershel turned about and Daryl was gone. "Where did he go"

"I don't know, is he going to be ok?" Rick asked Hershel, they both looked at the retreating back of Daryl and they both shrugged.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Take a shower god dammit!" Daryl was dragging his teenager into the bathroom after his day avoiding everyone at work.

"No... I'm not going."

"If I have to go you have to go."

"You can't make me."

"Get in there and wash that god awful hair!"

"No"

"Now... don't make me count to three."

"Bullshit..."

"Don't say bullshit to me."

"You ain't gonna do it."

"Try me.... ONE... TWO..." Bodean began moving into the shower knowing he was seconds from having his car keys removed from him for another week.

"You can't keep threatening to take my car off me..." Bo shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"Don't try me... " Daryl growled looking at his watch, they had half an hour to front up to Carol's place for dinner with Sophia's grandpa, her father and his new girlfriend apparently. Daryl would rather be anywhere else in the world than going to this freaken dinner. 

He walked around the shitty motel room with its two single beds and wondered if he was actually doing a good job raising his son. He was doing a hell of a lot better job than his mom ever did. At least he knew where Bo was most of the time. He never forgot the time the police rang him after having found Bo wandering around the streets at three am in the morning in his diaper after his mother left him home alone to go partying. He was thankful that he had taught Bo his phone number over and over just in case he ever got lost.

Now he was trying to rangle a horny teenager who had discovered girls about six months before hand. Unfortunately or fortunately whichever way you looked at it he didn't have Daryl's skills with the ladies... he was actually more like his uncle Merle when it come to the opposite sex. Daryl was more like a baby animal trying to stand on his feet, he misread signals and often ended up having his fingers burnt and he'd steered clear of women for the past few years.

 "And where your best shirt." Daryl called in the bathroom door.

"Really..."

"Yes really... you need to look like a choir boy," Daryl said to his teenager who come out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Daryl raced into the bathroom to take his own shower, "And brush your hair, and look... I don't know... look like you read the bible or something before bed."

"I read the bible alright dad... uncle Merle gave me a women's fitness magazine...."

Daryl put his hands over his ears he really didn't want to know. He raced in through the shower he also needed to stop by the super market to grab a bottle of something to take and desert. He don't know what come over him when he said he would pick up desert. He just wanted to get out of a conversation with Rick Grimes and Hershel Greene. He just needed the whole nightmare to end.

He also needed to give his kid the talk, Daryl knew that Bo was no virgin, he found that out when some girls father showed up at their place a few months back ready to rip Bodean's head off for deflowing his daughter. Daryl had told him to keep it in his pants but this time he needed to lay down the law, he had to work with this girls mother and he really didn't want to be worrying about Bo getting some girl into trouble at sixteen. He needed to talk to him about safe sex. Daryl groaned at the mere thought about it. Daryl was a late bloomer he really didn't know how to stop Bo, he was going to have to run it past Merle, that in itself was going to be a awkward conversation. Merle was an early bloomer so he might have a better chance at getting through to his son. He was just thankful he didn't have a daughter because if he had a daughter like Bo she would have bars on her window.

Also Rick Grimes had a gun... and a dog who was trained to attack. Daryl washed his own hair and stood there lost in his own thoughts, Carol was kinda hot for a mom. He never ever dated a mom before because of baggage, he put that thought out of his mind because it would be creepy after what his kid did anyway. Wouldn't it? Also working with someone who was your business partner was a no go area for Daryl anyway. 

He dried off in the bathroom and went out to find something clean to wear in his bags, he couldn't wait to get back into a real house again. He grabbed a clean shirt and his jean's pulling them over a naked butt because he had run out of underwear. He looked at his dirty bags of laundry and wondered if he should try pushing Carol's hospitality by borrowing her washer and dryer. Bo was out of clean clothes for school and Daryl needed something clean to wear for work in the morning she really wouldn't have a choice if he asked her in front of everyone. Good plan, hopefully doing his laundry at her house would keep him out of Hershels and Rick's way.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Carol's eyes widened as she opened the door to Daryl and Bo, her eyes took in the whole picture and then her eyes went to the big duffle bag under his arm.

"Daryl..." Carol greeted him, "And his mini me."

"Carol..." 

"Um... what do you have in the bag?" Carol asked him, "Desert? There's not that many of us."

Bodean held out the supermarket bag with ice cream and cheese cake in it. "Here is the desert Mrs....."

"Carol, thank you Bodean, come in," She let Bo slip past her as she held the door for him to duck underneath it. With her arm across the door baring Daryl's way into the house Carol looked Daryl dead in the eye. "Do not mention to her father what happened this morning. He's carrying..."

"A gun?" Daryl swallowed.

"In his car probably, but he's been known to get into a fist fight or too... he bit a guy once." Carol gave him a slow blink then looked down at his bag, she knew it was laundry. "Surely you don't expect me to do your washing?"

"No... but Bo needs his clothes washed... its just a couple of loads and it will keep me out of the way." 

"So you thought you would just bring your clothes over here with your invitation to dinner?" Carol asked him. Rick Grimes come down the hall behind Carol and pulled the door open the rest of the way to see who Carol was talking to. Rick frowned when he saw it was Daryl then he glanced down at the duffle bag in his hands.

"Carol are you going to let Daryl in?" Rick asked her.

"Maybe... I haven't decided yet." Carol said, Daryl gave her a wink, and a slow look up and down.

Rick caught the slow look and looked between them and muttered,"I give up!" And went back into the house.

Daryl laughed and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Come on Carol... while we are out here no one is keeping an eye on our kids and you know what they do when no one is watching them."

"You are playing dirty,"

"Come on Carol... do you really want me to come to work tomorrow wearing no underwear?" Daryl asked her.

"Buy some..."

"Well... I'm gonna be sitting at your dinner table with no underwear..." Daryl smirked at her. "So unless you want me to leave my teen here with your daughter..."

"Oh for goodness sakes..." Carol growled at him, she opened the door wide and let him come in. "Follow me and don't sit on any of the furniture."

Daryl laughed and followed Carol into the house shutting the door behind him. She took him through the kitchen and into the laundry room behind  the kitchen. She had a washer and dryer in there. She opened the door of her front loader and put some laundry powder in the little drawer at the top. Daryl looked around the laundry it was a nice little room and Carol bending over taking out her own washing and putting it in the dryer was a nice view too.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, he'd been staring hard at her arse all day. Carol stood up and glanced over her shoulder at him. Catching his eyes. She just shook her head at his antic's honestly who showed up for dinner with a load of washing.

"Soooo I just put my clothes in here then?" Daryl hinted.

"Knock yourself out Daryl... if you think I'm doing your washing you are sadly mistaken."

Carol left him to it loading his own washing into the machine. Carol wandered back through the house to find her friend Michonne and to cuddle her little boy. Carol picked up Andre and held him close and gave him a big kiss.  She put him down again and he run over to see grandpa Hershel.

"So where's this new vet then... Andrea says he's hot?" Michonne whispered in her ear.

"He brought his laundry..."

"His laundry? By the way... Sophia and that boy went upstairs to watch a movie..." Michonne said. "Rick said it was ok... but... I don't know."

"Oh fucken hell." Carol hissed, both Carol and Michonne raced up the stairs to check on the teens. Carol banged on the closed bedroom door and counted to ten and opened the door. Sophia and Bo were lying on the bed with their arm's around each other watching a movie. The most they had off were their shoes. 

"The door stays open!" Michonne told them.

"Yes... you think I'm stupid... daddy's here." Sophia said.

Bo looked a bit worried at the mention of Sophia's dad. Michonne had been around Sophia since she was a baby and was like a aunty, Carol had no problems with her laying down the law for Sophia, Carol couldn't believe that Rick was so stupid letting them up here.

"Dinner is in ten, and you can both come down and eat." Carol told them. 

Michonne and Carol slipped out of the room and they went into Carol's. Michonne flopped down on Carol's bed while Carol moved about kicking off her shoes and changing out of her work pants. She ducked into the bathroom to take a shower. Michonne didn't even blink an eye as Carol moved about changing out of her work clothes. She barely arrived home when everyone started arriving. She took a quick shower while talking with her bestie.

"So what's the deal with Sophia?" Michonne asked Carol as she came out of the bathroom and was walking around in her towel looking for clothes to put on.

"I caught her and that boy here having sex this morning." Carol whispered. Michonne made a big O with her mouth.

"Like mother like daughter..." Michonne almost had to laugh, but it wouldn't be funny if she ended up pregnant. Carol pulled on a set of matching underwear. She didn't know why it wasn't like anyone was going to see it. Wearing matching sets gave her more confidence and she needed that tonight.

"Don't tell Rick..." Carol said.

"Don't tell Rick what?" Rick come to the bedroom door, Carol looked up and was shocked to see both Rick and Daryl standing there and she was in her underwear. Rick had seen it all before and Daryl was getting an eye full. Carol turned her back on them and raced to the bathroom. Michonne threw a pillow at Rick and he looked at Michonne and said, "What?" 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so sorry..." Daryl packed out of the bedroom. Carol stood there in matching underwear staring at him and her ex husband who also was checking her out. Rick stared so long that Michonne threw a pillow at him and Carol crossed her arms around herself. Yes she might look a bit different from when she last slept with him. She had a tattoo down her right side that he never had seen and she was toned, she'd been working out without anyone knowing. Nothing major but sit ups and press ups at night time as well as walking for half an hour every morning. She knew she looked good, she could tell the men thought she looked good but now she wanted them out of her room.

Daryl actually elbowed the other man and grabbed the back of his shirt dragging him out. Daryl's pants were getting tight and he hope nothing was noticeable because he had no underwear. "I'm sorry..." 

Carol ducked back into her bathroom cursing the fact she didn't think to shut her bedroom door. But she didn't expect her ex husband and her new co worker to come into her bedroom. She didn't even know why they come up the stairs. Carol pulled on a pair of fitting jeans and a tee shirt. She looked at her face in the mirror and threw some tinted moisturizer on her face and a touch of mascara. 

"You don't normally wear make up for a family dinner Carol... special occasion?" Michonne asked her.

"Yes its the everyone's seen my arse look," Carol muttered. 

She was so embarrassed about Daryl seeing her in her underwear that she could feel her heart racing one hundred miles an hour. She wasn't sure if she hadn't broken out in a tiny bit of a sweat. Now she just had to get through dinner. She fluffed with her hair for a few moments then headed off down stairs with Michonne to eat the pizza that had been delivered to her house. No one was surprised, they all knew that Carol wouldn't cook for them all after a day at work.

Carol looked around the kitchen and couldn't see Daryl anywhere. She could however see a glow from a smoke outside the kitchen door. She opened the back door and stuck her head out. He had walked around the back of the house looking around the back yard. What was it about that man who looked all over the place and even bringing in his clothes to be washed at the house. 

Carol followed him around the back of the house where she had nothing there but grass. Sophia always wanted a pool but Carol had thought about it. If Daryl had gone the other way he would have found her secret bathroom garden. Her down stairs bathroom had a huge corner tub in it. French doors that opened into a enclosed courtyard that also had a spa pool in it. Water features and it was Carol's most favourite place in the whole house to be in if she wasn't in her bed. She had it added on once she and Rick split for good. When she first brought the house the down stairs bathroom had been terrible. 

She didn't want Daryl to find it because he was the type of guy to duck off and fill himself a bath and take one if he had the urge. She rounded the corner of the house and walked smack bang into Daryl.

"I'm sorry." Carol said.

Daryl reached out to grab her arm to stop her from falling. 

"Don't be... I'm out here trying to get you off my mind."

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"Um dinners here..."

"Ok I'll be a minute." Daryl didn't want to go inside with a raging hard dick that would make it painful to sit down. Carol glanced up at him then up in the night sky, the stars were just starting to twinkle. She knew he was studying her and she could fell the magnetic pull from him. 

"Ok then..." Carol started to walk off again.

"Um Carol?" Daryl was going to ask her.

"Yes?"

"Is this a sleep over dinner?" He asked her, to his surprise Carol giggled. 

"Depends if you brought chocolate cheese cake or not!" Carol couldn't deny the sexual attraction to Daryl, it had been a long time. She didn't know if this was his pick up line or if he was really bad at flirting or if he just wanted to get to the end result.

"What time does the store shut?" Daryl walked up behind her. He flicked his butt on the ground and stood on it. He grabbed Carol's elbow just before she turned the corner. "If you want chocolate I can go get it."

"Daryl as sweet as your pick up lines are have you thought about your son? And my daughter..." Carol stopped and Daryl was standing close.

"Well he's a big boy now. I'll tell him to walk home." Daryl suggested.

"Be sensible, we have to ignore this..." She gestured between them, "Because I hate you and your horny son... we work together and that's all it can be."

"So you are not denying there something going on here." Daryl stepped really close to her and tucked a stray bit of her hair behind her ear. Carol looked up and that was her mistake, he was moving in close.

"Oh My God! You have got to be kidding me?" Sophia's voice come from behind them. "MOM! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Tell mom not to mack on Bo's dad.... he's like forty."

"Oh my god," Daryl backed away as his son come flying out of the house to look, Daryl lit up a smoke again while Rick, Michonne and Hershel piled out the door.

"Come on everyone nothing to see here, pizza's getting cold." Carol moved to go inside, Michonne was smiling like the cat that got the cream following her, Rick and Hershel come around the back to see if anything was going on and found Daryl with his hand shoved in one of his pockets smoking. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone left except for Daryl and his son. Carol had packed Sophia off to bed not before she’d said goodnight to Bo in the stairway where they thought their parents couldn’t hear them. Now Bo was lying half asleep on the couch and Daryl and Carol were having a cup of coffee in the kitchen talking quietly while they were waiting for the last load of laundry to dry.

 

The sexual attraction was bouncing off of them. Daryl’s gaze kept dropping to her chest and it had also strayed to her arse when she bent over the dishwasher. 

 

“I could stay over…” Daryl murmured quietly glancing towards the door. “Pack Bo into one of those bedrooms and I’ll be out of yours before morning.”

 

“Here I was wondering how we were going to work this out and you already have a plan in your head.” Carol shook her head. Could she do it with the two teens in the house? She didn’t think she could.

 

“They are old enough to know people have sex…. They were doing it this morning… It will be good.”

 

“Smooth aren't you.” Carol gave him a smile and shook her head. She couldn’t.

 

Daryl sighed and run his hand through his hair, he wanted her and she wanted him, he couldn’t understand why things were at a stand still. He hadn’t been that attracted to someone else in years.

 

Daryl stood up to go check on Bo who was just about asleep on the couch, she looked out the window and it was now raining and she felt bad about Daryl having to take him out in the rain. She was swaying between letting them stay and making them go home. Then a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, she was afraid of lightening it was the one thing over the years that packed her off into bed with her daughter. 

 

Her home phone rang, she knew it would be Rick asking if he needed to come over and stay there. She picked it up and assured him that she was making Daryl and Bo stay the night to keep her company.

 

“So you are scared of lightning?” Daryl said quietly after listening into Carol’s conversation with Rick.

 

“Terrified… ever since a big tree come down in my back yard and through our living room when I was a kid. Please stay.”

 

“Bo, wake up, Carol’s going to show you where to sleep.”

 

“Sophia’s got a spare bed in her room.” Bo suggested.

 

“Don’t get fresh with me.” Daryl growled him.

 

“Um actually that might be the only bed I have made up. Bo I swear to god if you so much as touch each other I will know, and Sophia’s Dad has a gun. I will be doing spot checks.”

 

“I won’t god, she will be asleep by now anyway.” 

 

Carol took him upstairs and sure enough Sophia was asleep, Carol at the last moment changed her mind and found a sleeping bag and told him to go into the spare bedroom.

 

“Am I gonna sleep in here with Dad?” Bo asked her.

 

“Probably, we are going to talk for a bit.” Carol told him.    
  


Daryl come up the stairs with some clean clothes for his son telling him to find something comfortable to sleep in. All their clothes were at Carol’s house. Carol left him to sort out Bo and she went down stairs to lock the doors and turn off the lights. It was nights like this that she wished she had a dog, she just didn’t know if she had time to walk a dog and to keep it company. 

 

However now it was just her and Daryl running the business she was sure Daryl probably wouldn’t mind if she brought a dog to work with her every day. Hershel had always said no to that idea, it was ok for him because he lived at the business and his dog was there.

 

Carol was halfway up the stairs again when all the lights went out. She let out a small scream and before she knew what was happening Daryl was there helping her back up the stairs to her room. She fiddled around by her dresser coming up with a huge as torch.

 

“Always prepared.” She gave him a half giggle that was full of nerves and tension. 

 

Daryl sat down on the bed pulling off his shoes. He began to unbuckle his pants before remembering he had no underwear on. Carol watched as he tried to figure out what to do. She handed him the torch so he go down stairs to find something to sleep in. 

 

Carol quickly changed into a long tee shirt and was just about to climb into bed when he come back he was just wearing boxer shorts. That was all. He carried his clothes in his hand and Carol had dirty thoughts about him stripping naked in her laundry to put the shorts on.

 

“Stop perving,” He said as another bolt of lightning went across the sky, Carol didn’t reply she was in the bed tugging his arm to come join her. He was cold as he wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him and buried her head in his chest.

 

“Are you that scared?” Daryl asked not knowing if she was faking it or not.

 

“Yes…”

 

She made the mistake of tilting her head looking up as the room was lit with lightning, he bent his head and kissed her gently then began rubbing his hands up and down her back. He set about kissing her over and over until she forgot about the storm outside and had to worry about the storm in her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol woke up with her face smushed up into Daryls side. Somehow during the night she had wriggled her way down the bed and had her face burried in his side, she open her eyes and saw that she was staring right at his nipples, the very ones she had sucked and licked the night before. 

 

What had she been thinking…

 

It started off innocent enough until he slipped his hand into her underwear and she let him because she was too busy wrapping her hand around his dick. She shut her eyes trying to not see the big mark she left on his chest. She groaned quietly. 

 

What the HELL had she been thinking, they didn’t even use anything. Not that she had anything to use. She tried to move out of his arms. He held her tighter as she tried to move.

 

“Mornin’... you doing a runnner?” He mumbled with his eyes shut.

 

“No… I need to … go to the toilet.” She whispered.

 

“Time?”

 

“Its early… like five,” Carol whispered as she moved out of his arms pulling on her tee shirt as she slipped out of the bed with her back to him so he couldn’t see her.

 

“What time do we need to get to work?” Daryl stretched and yawned, she knew he was staring at her bare arse and she tried to pull the tee shirt down. “You know I had my hands on that earlier.” 

 

“I know… shush… before you wake someone.” Carol pulled it over her butt and raced to the bathroom. 

 

She was sore down there, he had been gentle but he was also bigger than her ex and it had been a while. She was just finishing washing her hands when the bathroom door pushed open and he walked in with an erection and was beautifully naked.

 

“This isn’t going to make it awkward at work is it?” He asked her, he reached in and turned her shower on. Carol was too busy staring at his dick and his flat stomach and his huge shoulders. He stepped towards her grabbing the bottom or her shirt and pulling it up over her head. She tried feebly to stop him but she didn’t. Her bathroom upstairs was full of mirrors every where she looked she could see them naked.

 

“We should have done it in her last night…” He run his hand across her nipple and his mouth kissed her shoulder.

 

“No… its not going to be awkward.”

 

“What?”

 

“At work… because its not going to happen again… not after tonight.” Carol said as she run her hand down his body.

 

“Uh huh… you keep telling yourself that.” Daryl trailed kisses down her jaw and pulled her with him backwards into the shower, his eyes met hers in the mirror. “You are going to want it again… and again… and again… and you are going to have to ask for it…”

 

“I want a puppy.” Carol blurted.

 

“What?” Daryl stopped kissing her and looked at her face.

 

“I want a puppy and Hershel never let me bring one to clinic and I want one so will you agree to me bringing a dog?” Carol blurted.

 

“Are you really using sex to get a puppy?”

 

“Its a two for one deal today only.” Carol yelped as Daryl picked her up and leaned her back against the cold shower.

 

“Fine I ain’t picking up no dog shit though.” Daryl growled in a low tone, he made short work of getting her ready for him. She groaned into his neck as he let her slide down the wall and hooked her leg up over his hip and started moving into her slowly. His other hand was kneading her arse and his mouth was now busy on a nipple. He seemed to be full of confidence in his ability to please a woman and Carol was putty in his hands.

 

He dropped her leg and turned her about so her face was up against the glass, she was sure he did this so that she could see him fucking her from behind through the steamy glass. She looked so turned on and as his hand slipped around the front of her to rub her clit his eyes met her’s in the mirror.

 

“You do like the mirrors.” He panted into her ear, he was getting to the end she could tell and she was on the verge of coming again, she could feel herself building up and he flicked her clit that one last time and she groaned as she came and gushed all over his dick. He kept going a few more strokes before coming himself. “You are so hot.” He whispered in her ear.

  
He pulled her back onto him and held her from behind as they both come down off their high. They washed each other slowly then got out of the water. Carol looked at the time and decided she could get another few hours of sleep in before work.  Daryl yawned also and decided he could risk another hour without getting caught by his kid in bed with his girlfriend's mom. He set his alarm on his phone and crawled in beside the already sleeping Caro.They both would wake with the alarm and the kids would never know.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock at Carols door and it started opening, Carol woke with a fright and shoved Daryl right off the side of the bed and he land with a thud on the floor. Carol knocked her clock off her night stand as her daughter entered the room.

 

“Mom… you slept in… Bo looking for his dad…” Sophia told her.

 

“I don’t know where he is.” Carol insisted. “He not on the couch?”

 

“No mom… he doesn’t even look like anyone slept anywhere else.” Sophia told her, she looked around the room as if she might spot him. “Maybe he went for a run… daddy goes for a run some mornings.”

 

“Probably something like that. I’ll be down in a minute… just make you and Bo breakfast and get going to school. I’ll tell Daryl you both will come to the surgery after school ok.” Carol told her. “And Sophia…”

 

“Yes mom.” 

 

“If I catch you and that boy in the house without permission again I will send you to boarding school.” Carol warned her.

 

“Yes mom…” Sophia told her. “And mom?”

 

“Yes Soph.”

 

“Next time you try and hide Daryl under your bed you should make sure his feet are not sticking out.” Sophia flashed her a grin. “Hope you used protection.” Sophia sashayed out of the bedroom laughing her head off calling out to Bo that she caught their parents at it in the bedroom. They heard gagging noises in the hall.

 

There was another knock at the door. Daryl stuck his head up and reached out for his jeans and pulled them on. He glanced at Carol as he opened the door knowing it would be his son on the other side of the door.

 

“Yes?” Daryl said.

 

“You promised it was going to be ok here.” Bo whispered. Carol lifted her head up to hear the conversation better, Bo looked across his shoulder at her, Carol couldn’t figure out what the conversation was about.

 

“It is.”

 

“But…”

 

“Its fine… Carol and I have an understanding. Now get your arse to school and I’ll see you after. Love ya.” Daryl shut the door on his son. He turned around and looked at Carol. He walked across his room and pulled on his shirt and looked around for his shoes. He glanced at Carol, "I told him I wouldn't do casual hook ups anymore... not that I have had that many, a couple that he didn't like and he went off the rails."

 

Carol nodded and watched him get ready. She was cast in bed and didn’t want to get out of the bed naked in front of him. He was looking at the bite marks on his chest in the mirror as he did up his shirt. He looked at her through the mirror and blushed.

 

“You want a ride to work?” He asked her.

 

“No its ok, I need to head to the doctor anyway.” Carol told him.

 

He nodded his head and knew she was going for the morning after pill. 

 

“You wanna go on something permanent?” He asked her.

 

“No… this was a one time thing, we both said that.” Carol told him, “Besides we work together and our kids and…”

 

“And it was hot, so why can’t we do it again?”

 

“You better go, I don’t start till eleven and you will have to get to know your way around with Hershel today again, then tomorrow you fly solo.”

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll be fine the clients love me,” Daryl told her giving her a wink suggestively. Carol groaned knowing he meant that the women would just love him. She knew people were going to be bringing their pets in to check out the sexy new vet, Carol was just going to have to live with it. 

 

“Fantastic… knock yourself out, all the old grandma’s will love you.” Carol told him.

 

“They do, so do you need some money for the doctor?” Daryl dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet he started pulling out some cash.

 

“No, no its fine,” She didn’t want his money it almost made her feel dirty like he was paying her for sex, it must of showed on her face.

 

“Its not for sex. Its jsut you are a single mom and you might be tight for cash,” Daryl said.

 

“Its fine, one of my friends is a doctor, I’ll ring her and get a script.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m fine.” Carol told him, “I’ll take a shower and see you at work.”

 

Daryl stood there and nodded, they both felt awkward in the cold light of day.

“So, just to put this out there… are we a thing?” Daryl asked her.

 

“A thing?”

 

“Like is this a one time thing? Or a casual thing? Or we just fuck sometimes?” Daryl asked her, Carol’s face flamed. “Cos… I mean your call, I just want to know what I should say when someone asks me out on a date or something… all the old ladies that will love me.”

  
Carol pulled her pillow out from behind her head and threw it in Daryl’s direction swearing at him telling him before she could stop herself that they might be a thing but not to tell the kids, she needed to think about it. Daryl just chuckled and ducked and walked across gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her to pick up birth control just in case she was a thing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Carol hadn’t been for the morning after pill in years, not since she was a teen, she threw it down her throat chasing it with a long drink from her bottle of water. Her doctor also precibed her the birth control pill that she should take one a day in two days time. Was sex really worth all this bother? Sex with Daryl Dixon certainly was exciting but why was it women always having to sort out all the birthcontrol.

 

She silently stewed on the fact that that she had to go to the doctor and her new business partner was quite cocky and gone on to work. She pulled her car around the back of the vet clinic and there was a motor bike parked in her spot. 

 

She had to park across the driveway and then she walked across the drive into the back door of the clinic. She pushed open the back door and nearly tripped over a box right in the doorway.

 

She used her shoulder and forced the door open. The box spilled over the floor and jeans and underwear tumbled out. Carol frowned, she was going to have to find Daryl and tell him he was blocking the fire exit. 

 

She walked through to the staff room and was greeted by Daryl bending over looking under the sink trying to see if he could unblock the clog that had been plauging them for weeks. They never called a plumber Hershel prefered to try and fix everything himself and it looked like Daryl was going to give it a shot himself.

 

“Morning.” Carol called out letting him know she was there.  He turned around with a wrench in his hand and gave her a smile. 

 

“Its fucked.” He told her. “We need a plumber.”

 

“Uh huh, I told Hershel that weeks ago.” Carol told him. “I tripped over your boxes coming in the back door.”

 

“Sorry I dropped them there because the phone was ringing and there was a lady in the car park with a dog that been run over. Had to put him down. I put him in the freezer so if his owners show up they might want to bury him.”

 

“That freezer?” Carol indicated the one in the staff room. 

 

“No… The freezer in the house. It's the chest freezer.”

 

Carol couldn’t believe that he used the main house chest freezer. It was almost amusing but putting down animals was one of the worst parts of their jobs.

 

“Any tags?”

 

“Looks like he might of had a collar on or something. You wanna come look see if you know who it is?”

“Yeah ok,”

 

Carol followed him through the internal doors to the house. She knew this house like the back of her hands. Carol made her way to the freeze and opened it. She pulled back the sheet Daryl had used to wrap it in and looked at the face. She sighed as she knew who he was. 

 

“Its Milo.” That was all she said. “I’ll ring the owner.”

 

She turned to walk out and Daryl grabbed her wrist seeing that she was somewhat upset about it. “Do you want me to ring them?”

 

“No it's ok, they have kids and they will be devastated, how did he even get out. Their yard is fenced.” Carol wondered.

 

“I don’t know…” Daryl let her arm go and followed her back through to the vets. Patients were starting to trickle in and Daryl took the time to stand by Carol as she made the call to Milo’s owners letting them know what happened to him.

 

They worked side by side together off and on for most of the day. They had no surgeries scheduled for today just a nice day. Carol dealt with Milo’s owners when they come in to pick their dog up to take home to bury, she could not help but cry along with the mother when they loaded him into the car.

 

Two sulky teenagers arrived after school and they did not look happy when Daryl said no they could not go through to the house but they had to clean the kennels out and the cat cages. They both stomped about in gumboots and rubber gloves. Carol could not help but laugh as they cleaned everything.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Daryl asked.

 

“Nothing, I going to go home and take a spa.” Carol told him then slapped her hand over her mouth at the mention of her spa pool in her secret garden.

 

“You have a spa?” He asked her.

 

“No… No I don’t,”

 

“Yes you do.” Daryl trailed around behind her as she locked up the clinic. “Come on let me come over and use it.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Well now I’m not going to tell you what I was going to suggest we do tonight then.” Daryl said in a voice that implied that if she did not give him what he wanted he would not tell her the thing he was going to tell her.

 

“So.”

 

“It’s something you want.”

 

“No you are not coming and I don’t want that.” Carol told her.

 

Daryl pulled out his phone and showed her a photo of some beautiful golden retriever puppies. “I was going to take you out to view some puppies….”

 

Carol knew he knew that that was more than she wanted more than anything else in the world. “Fine… what time are we looking at puppies.”

  
“Just as soon as the kids finish cleaning up.” He told her. He leaned in and managed to grab a quick kiss. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him even more. Daryl smiled while kissing her knowing he might have a chance of having sex in a spa tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

“That was a dirty trick you played.” Carol was straddling Daryl’s lap in her spa and he had his tongue in her ear.

 

“What part… the part where your ex is watching my son for the night or the puppy part?” Daryl whispered.

 

“Well having Rick look after the kids was a great move… he’s going to be up all night watching them you know.”

 

“I know… and so I get to sleep over?” Daryl whispered.

 

“Maybe, I’ll see.” Carol kissed him and wriggled against him. She knew she was teasing him to the max and he wanted to slip inside her but she wasn’t allowing it in her spa or without a condom again. Daryl was aware but had had a whine about it telling her she already had the morning after pill on board but she shook her head. She didn’t want to risk it.

 

“Maybe… I got you the pick of the litter… and then you chose the runt…” Daryl groaned as Carol moved away from him, she left him sitting there with a hard on and she sat across from him with a smirk on her face.

 

“Maybe no one would want to take him.” Carol looked over the side of the spa where her new puppy was sleeping having fallen asleep on her dressing gown.

 

“You gonna crate him over night?” Daryl asked her.

 

Carol looked at him with a guilty look on her face, she hadn’t planned on where he would sleep. She kinda liked the idea of him going to sleep on her bed.

 

“He’s not sleeping on the bed is he?” Daryl asked her, “You know thats not a good idea he’s going to be huge one day.”

 

Carol pretended she didn’t hear him.

 

“Carol…” Daryl complained. He knew he was going be be knocked back tonight because Carol would be cooing over the baby puppy. He was going to end up with blue balls.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

“Don’t be mean…” Carol growled at Daryl when he put the puppy on the floor when he walked over to have Daryl pet him. He tried to jump back on the bed but was too little that he couldn’t so he sat there and cried. “Pick him up or …”

 

Daryl reached over the bed picking the puppy up before Carol went through with her threat to cut him off. He plonked the puppy on her lap.

 

“I don’t get it what does he have that I don’t?” Daryl almost pouted.

“Big brown eyes and a cute wee fat body… and he smells so cute.” Carol whispered to the pup. “Are you jealous…”

 

“Well he looks like he’s about to take a nap between your boobs of course I’m jealous.” Daryl pouted.

 

“I’ll put him in his basket when he’s sleeping.” Carol said.

 

She did put him into the basket by the bed and rolled over towards Daryl. “I didn’t thank your for the puppy.” She leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Daryl just flipped her onto her back and was working his way down her body when Carol’s cell phone rang. They couldn’t ignore it because Carol was the on duty vet for the area. She picked it up seeing Rick’s name flashing.

 

“They fucken gone…” Rick’s voice come over the phone before Carol had a chance to say hello. “They must have climbed out the window or something cos they are gone.”

 

“What?”

 

Carol put the phone onto speaker while both Carol and Daryl listened to Rick explain he might have had a small disagreement with his daughter about where her boyfriend was sleeping. No way not under her roof. Bodean and Sophia must have decided to leave Rick’s place together and go out somewhere.

 

“Call her cell? Or track it.” Carol suggested. She fiddled with her phone to see if she could track Sophia’s phone. “Have a look at Tiget lake.”

 

Rick groaned when Carol said that name.

 

“What is that?” Daryl asked when Rick groaned.

 

“Why is Daryl there?” Rick asked.

 

“He’s not, we are at work… a late case.” Carol said quickly, Daryl nodded to the phone.

 

“Bulllshit your cell is at home I checked when I rang to see if I would get hold or you there or not.” Rick hissed into the phone. “I can’t believe you both tricked me into watching the kids while you two are doing god knows what.”   
  


“Bye Rick…. Let me know when you find Sophia ok, and Bo…” Carol said, she hung up and she heard Rick swearing that she was going to pay for this. Carol just laughed knowing that it was about time Rick had a taste of Sophia who played up.


	14. Chapter 14

“Should I go look for them.” Daryl mumbled in Carol’s ear, they were kissing and touching each other but both their minds were on their kids.

 

“No Rick’s a cop, he will be out looking for them no doubt. He will call when he finds them.” Carol run her hand down Daryl’s chest down to his little dips on his side. He hadn’t wasted any time getting naked after the puppy had been banished to the basket. Carol now had a very horny man between her thighs. 

 

He was hard as a rock and he began to kiss her neck before making his way down to a nipple. He was pushing himself up and down against her, she could feel him touching her clit with his dick. He moved his body down hers and nudged her thighs open. He bit her inner thigh and she yelped.

 

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

 

He licked the spot he bit. He sucked on the spot and then slowly made his way back up to her clit. He sucked on the nub. Carol trashed on the bed. Carol pushed her head into her crotch before she realized what she was doing. 

 

“Sorry… sorry,” She whispered.

 

“Don’t be sorry…” He whispered.

 

He went right back to where he was before they started talking. Even though they hadn’t been together sexually that many times they moved together perfectly.

 

He licked her slit pushing his tongue into her hole Carol was dripping wet and he was licking it up. Daryl licked her from her slit to her clit and slowly tormenting her mad her way slowly back up to her nipples then up to her neck before reaching across to roll on a condom, he rolled it on and slipped inside her.

 

Carol’s phone started vibrating on the side table, Daryl paused and kept going. Carol groaned and reached across looking at the number.

 

“Its Rick…” She moaned.

 

“I ain’t stopping…” Daryl kept going, Carol answered the phone and at the same time Daryl rolled her so she was riding him glaring down at him while he trust up into her with her tits bouncing all over reaching up to palm them, Carol tried to hold an intelligent conversation and was failing at it.

 

“I found them…” Rick’s voice come in her ear. “She’s grounded for a month and so’s the boyfriend.”

 

“Uh huh…” Carol whispered in the phone. “Call me tomorrow..”

 

“Daryl needs to come get his kid… I’m not having him here over night.” Rick said.

 

“Tell him to drive home.” Carol breathed into the phone.

 

“He can’t because its been towed…” Rick was trying to explain something over the phone that Carol wasn’t interested in.

 

“Is he ok?”

 

“For now… I’m thinking about killing him for putting his hands on my baby girl…” Rick said.

 

“You have to keep him…” Carol watched as Daryl started circling her clit with his thumb. She needed to get rid of Rick off the phone. “Daryl’s not coming…”

 

“Yes I am…” Daryl whispered.

 

“Is Daryl there put him on.” Rick demanded.

 

Carol tried to hand the phone to Daryl and he shook his head. He was thrusting his hips up and Carol was getting close. She ended up just dropping the phone and ridding Daryl through the orgasim that was starting to take her over.

 

“Oh Carol…. God…” Daryl blurted out a string of obscenities as he came hard. Carol was sliding home calling out his name.

 

“Daryl…” Carol called his name out. She fell onto his chest she kissed him deeply and rolled off. He rolled off his condom and went to throw it in the trash by the bed. 

 

“Don’t toss it in there. What if the puppy eats it.” Carol giggled.

 

“God,” Daryl complained and he rolled out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom and rolled it up in toilet paper and shoved it in the counter drawer beside Carol’s makeup. Last thing he wanted to do was try retrieve a condom for the new puppy at work tomorrow. He knew puppies chewed and ate everything and anything. 

 

The land line was ringing and Carol reached across the bed to get it, Daryl admired her naked body leaning across the bed.

 

“Hello?” Carol answered the phone.

 

“Next time you are fucking Daryl turn your fucken phone off and for the love of god if his kid even looks at Sophia he’s dead… the apple apparently doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Rick shouted into the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


Bo flopped down at the old farm table and dumped his book bag open. It was a full week after he and Sophia got grounded for running away from her dad's place. They had been banned from seeing each other apart from at school. He grunted at his father who was stirring something in the pot by the stove, Daryl turned and frowned looking at his son.

 

“Tilt your neck to the side!” Daryl demanded. Bo tilted his neck and Daryl groaned. “You better not let Carol see that. Where the fuck did you go after school today?”

 

Bo shrugged and pulled some stuff out of his bag ignoring the fact his father was glaring at him because his neck was covered in hickeys and they didn’t look like they were going to disappear any time soon. Carol was on Saturday morning at the clinic and she was going to be having  _ coffee  _ with Daryl that night.

 

“Bodean… you can’t go walking around with your neck like that.” Daryl said again, Bo ignored him and Daryl threw the spoon he was holding at him and it scattered across the table landing in front of him.

 

“What?”

 

“You gotta stop doing dumb shit.” Daryl said. 

 

“I gotta A… in Maths.” Bo held up his paper and handed it to Daryl. “You gotta sign it.”

 

“An A? How?” Daryl couldn’t believe it he’d been failing everything and suddenly he brought home a A.

 

“Not you too…”

 

“Well did you cheat?”

 

“Didn’t fucken cheat… Sophia’s actually a nerd, and if I study and learn stuff she lets me touch stuff… and we do stuff.” Bo mumbled. 

 

“What kinda stuff?” Daryl looked confused. “You don’t mean… um… ew Bo…”

 

“Passed didn’t I… and got some…” Bo ducked his head as Daryl threw another spoon at him.

 

“Bo… that ain’t the way you should be studying and I’m sure her daddy isn’t going to be happy when he finds out.” Daryl said.

 

“He’s not gonna find out.”

 

“They always find out Bo… ask your Uncle Merle.”

 

Daryl went on with cooking dinner and trying to teach good morals to his son but it was like sweeping sand in the desert because he was to far gone on a girl that it didn’t matter what he tried to teach him, he wasn’t sure if he wasn’t Merle’s son after all. The fact Merle hadn’t been in the state at the time Bo had been conceived put those fears to rest a long time ago.

 

“When’s uncle Merle getting here?” Bo asked Daryl changing the subject.

 

“Tonight he thinks… if he doesn’t get distracted.” Daryl said, he looked at his watch and then out the window to see if he could actually see him arriving. “Should be here by now… if he’s not stopping.”

 

Bo snorted.

 

“What…” Daryl asked him.

 

“You know.”

 

“Bo… don’t be disgusting.”

 

“He’s gonna be on a pussy hunt before he gets to town… otherwise how's he gonna come in and pretend he’s a good guy…”

 

“God damnit… you are not to spend any time with ya uncle Merle alone got it?”

 

“Now now… what the fuck have I done now… I only just arrived.” Merle was leaning on the door frame with his arms folded.

 

Bo just laughed and Daryl threw another spoon at his son and Bo put his hand up caught it and threw it back hitting Daryl square on the eye with the pointed end.

 

“I’m so sorry….” He blurted as he raced from the room.

 

“Mother dick.” Daryl blurted grabbing at a drawer pulling it open with one hand over his eye and one hand looking for a cloth. There was blood dripping between his fingers. He run the cloth under cold water and shoved it up over his eye. He looked like he was either going to vomit or chase his son but he couldn’t decide which in that moment.

 

“You gonna pass out?” Merle asked, Daryl shook his head and felt around for a seat to sit down on.  He held his hand on the cloth and bent over with his head down. It hurt like a bitch and he knew he was going to end up with a black eye.

 

“Want me to kick his arse?” Merle suggested, Daryl nodded, Merle just laughed. He tried to take the towel off and Daryl waved his hand away. “Take ya fucken hand off if it needs stitched you might need to go to the hospital.”

 

Daryl moved his hand and he did have a sizable nick but it was in his eyebrow not his actual eye lid. Merle moved about to stitch it himself. There was a knock at the door and Merle called to come in. Carol, Sophia and Andrea come into the kitchen, they all stood and stared at Daryl his shirt had blood on it and his hands.

 

“You didn’t need to make this much of an effort for dinner…” Andrea said. 

 

“Do you need me to help?” Carol offered coming over to see what was going on. 

 

Merle made Daryl sit with a light shining in his face so he could stitch it up so tiny and fine he didn’t even think there would be a scar. Carol sent Andrea to keep an eye on Sophia and Bo while she held Daryl's hand. He really didn’t need her to hold it but she needed to hold it for herself because the cut looked bad.

 

Merle finished up and stood back and admired his work on his brothers face. Carol dug in her bag and come out with a compact with a mirror so Daryl could see his face, Daryl admired his brothers handy work thankful he didn’t have to go out to the hospital. 

 

“Thanks… he’s a little shit.” Daryl muttered. He stood up and went to check dinner, Carol and Sophia were coming meant to be coming over, one to meet Merle and two Daryl and Carol needed to actually go over the books and look at the roster. Now Merle was going to be working with them and living with Daryl it meant that they were not going to be working every single day of the week and the weekends will being split as well.

 

“What happened?” Carol finally asked.

 

“Bo threw a spoon at me.” Daryl said.

 

“A spoon?”   
  


“Yeah it clocked me right on the eye… don’t look at me like that I might of thrown it at him first.”

 

Carol looked at him and shook her head, he chuckled and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly. 

 

“Been wanting to do that all day.”

 

“Christ Daryl… you move fast, who if this fine lady?” Merle come back from putting his kit away, Andrea come into the kitchen eyeing up everyone and taking a long slow sweep of Merle.

 

“Carol… and Andrea…” Daryl gestured to who was who. “Carol is the co owner and Andrea is nurse and reception.”

 

“Well well well things are very interesting…” Merle had a big shit eating grin on his face. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update and get back into it all, this fic has been on the back burner... sorry guys.

  
  
  


“It's not like that.” Daryl tried to say to Merle.

 

“Of course it is. You had her on your knee. You can’t tell me it isn’t serious.” Merle whispered. Andrea and Carol were with the teens in the lounge checking that they were not up to anything stupid before they sat down to work on the clinic.

 

“You have the hots for her. You can’t tell me it's just a fling. And I’m hoping it's not a fling because if you are banging the other co owner and it goes tits up we are going to have a hostile working environment.” Merle said, Daryl could see he wasn’t looking at Carol but checking out Andrea.

 

“You need to talk to Bo about the shit he used to do.” Daryl said. “He needs a uncle Merle chat.”

 

“Whats he been doing now?”

 

“Well the first time Carol saw him he was Naked.”

 

“She what? Did you call the police?” Merle looked shocked.

 

“No he was in bed with her daughter you dick.”

 

“Oh and he’s still alive.”

 

“Barely her old man is a cop.” Daryl told Merle.

 

“Are you kidding me.”

 

Daryl just shook his head, he wished he was kidding about Bo being up to his old tricks with girls. He needed to start behaving himself so he could actually go to college and not have to worry about him getting someone pregnant. He wished there was some sort of pill they could give him or an injection like a girl to kill off any of his swimmers, he wondered if there was some way he could develop that and make some money. 

 

“He’s sleeping with that girl?” Merle asked.

 

“It's been implied that that's what's been happening. I don’t know what been happening over the past few days. They left her dad's place. I don’t know what to do with him Merle.”

 

“Get his arse out working hard, I’ll get him working so hard he will forget which way to lie down in bed.” Merle said. Daryl nodded, he was too soft on Bo he was sure but Merle would help him. It was something that they come into late with parenting him. They needed to sort him out before he got into any more trouble.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Now lets get down to business with those two honeys in the lounge room, you already have claimed Carol I take it.” Merle said.

 

“God sakes Merle.”

 

“Well is the business taking any money? Is it going ok?” Merle asked.

 

“Its doing ok, now you are here I’m sure we will get all the single ladies in the area bringing their sick pets to see us.”

 

Merle just threw his head back and laughed.

 

“No brother thats you they all want to see, not me.”


	17. Chapter 17

 

“Uncle Merle… I can’t!” Bo was out on a farm with his uncle, they were trying to keep him separated from Sophia and learning a few home truths. Two weeks had passed since Merle had arrived and things at the clinic were going well but they were trying to keep him busy. Merles idea of keeping him busy was different from Daryl’s.

 

“Put the gloves on and feel up there.” Merle said.

 

“I’m going to spew.”

 

“You’re not!”  Merle said, he guided his nephew's hands up the rear end of a horse who was having trouble birthing a foal. “Feel that? That's its front legs, now if you pull gently, make sure its heads down…. Thats it….”

 

“This is so gross.”

 

“This is what happens when animals have sex… they have babies.” Merle told his nephew. “Good girl… good girl,” Merle called out to the horse, the owner was at her head, “Ok, feel that now we are going to pull.”

 

Merle pulled and Bo just went along for the ride and got covered in water and blood from the foal that come out of the horse and landed with a thud on the ground. Merle bend down to move the foal around to the front of the horse, he cleared her face. The mother horse nudged her to its feet and it stood on shaky legs looking for a feed.

 

Merle, Bo and the owner backed away watching. Bo had a look of amazement on his face, he forgot he was covered in blood and gunge. Merle was watching to make sure there wasn’t any other problems, he watched the horse birth her after birth and a hour later they were on their way back home to shower.

 

“If you make me stick my hand up a horses arse again I’m running away from home!” Bo told his uncle. “I swear if I rang cps right now they would come pick me up.”

 

“Good luck with that, I’ll pack your bags for you son.” Merle told him.

 

“I hate you… that wasn’t fair. Next you will have me fishing around in dog shit looking for a diamond ring or something.” Bo grumbled.

 

“Thats an idea… I’ll tell ya dad to keep the dog shit for ya.” 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that, or I’ll put you out here, right now.” Merle said.

 

Bo sat with his arms crossed, he was pissed because they were trying to keep him busy and he hadn’t seen Sophia in days. His dad had taken his phone and they were picking him up from school after his stunt of throwing the spoon at his dad and causing him to get stitches and that night he had been caught with Sophia in his wardrobe in his bedroom. Daryl wanted to put him into boarding school but Merle talked him into the tough love.

 

Yesterday Daryl had him digging a garden after school, today Merle had him with his hand up a horse’s bum. Tomorrow they hadn’t told him but he was viewing some dog neutering. It was enough for a grown man to want to hold his hands over his nuts thinking about it. Daryl wondered if it was a step too far.  Merle said that they should step it up a bit.

 

“Fine… I don’t know why you are being so mean, you used to do stuff when you were my age.” Bo said.

 

“My dad was a prick… he didn’t give a shit if I went to school or made something of myself. Your dad moved you across state so you didn’t have people judging you. I doubt that he’s going to do that again because he can’t afford it.” Merle growled at him, “If my dad was like your dad I wouldn’t been off the rails at sixteen, pull your goddamn head in and behave yourself.”

 

Bo didn’t say anything else the rest of the way home, he headed straight to a shower and then his room after, he didn’t appear again until Daryl called him down for tea.

 

“Can I call Sophia?” He asked his dad.

  
“Ten minutes on the phone in the lounge. That's all.” Daryl said, Bo huffed and went and made his nightly allowance call to his girlfriend. He hated it but he just had to get to the weekend and he got his phone back and he was allowed to visit with Sophia if he towed the line. He wasn’t going to risk doing anything wrong again, he didn’t know what else his uncle would make his hand in.


	18. Chapter 18

 

“Dad, I promise… I’ll do anything you want me too… Uncle Merle made me stick my hand up a horse's vagina…” Bo started dry retching as he was trying to relay the afternoon to his dad. Daryl was in his office going over his notes, it was late and Carol and Sophia had already gone home for the day. He was sitting on the edge of Daryl’s desk and Daryl was trying to shoo him off before he knocked everything to the ground.

 

“Sit on a chair for god’s sakes.” Daryl said in a annoyed voice as Bo started lying sideways on the desk. Trying to show he was in the depths of despair. 

 

“Dad… You are not listening… he made me put my hand up a horse.” Bo tried to tell him again.

 

“I heard you and until you can be trusted you will be going on farm duties with Uncle Merle and Sophia is going to be here working after school… its your own fault.” Daryl told him not looking up.

 

“I’m going to report you for…. Child endangerment!” Bo stated as he went to storm out of the office.

 

“Just remember when they send the police around Sophia’s daddy will be there and I will be forced to say why you are grounded.” Daryl called after him.

 

“Fuck you….” Came Bo’s answer. 

 

“Two more days.” Daryl called after him for swearing at him.

 

“Shit!” 

 

Daryl heard him mumble as he heard the door to the house open and close. Daryl couldn’t help but laugh about it. Merle was going to have all sorts of things to Bo he had a list of things he was doing this week and Daryl was sure Bo was going to enjoy the anal gland popping tomorrow. 

 

Daryl heard a noise and he looked up smiling slightly seeing Carol standing there with her puppy on a lead beside her.

 

“Couldn’t keep away?”

 

“Not really, Sophia’s at her dad's and I thought I should catch up on some paper work because I’ve been a little distracted lately.” Carol let the puppy off the lead and it run about the office jumping up and down onto Daryl. 

 

“Down… down…” Daryl scolded the pup then took pity on his big brown eyes and lifted him onto his lap where the pup tried to lick his face. “God what are you feeding him?”

 

“I know he’s getting big now, he will need a new collar soon.” Carol said. 

 

“And his knackers cut.” Daryl commented.

 

“No… don’t say that in front of him, you will scare him.” Carol sat down on the other chair in the office. “So Bo had a good day with Merle? Sophia hates me.” 

 

“Because you made her help with that abscess?” Daryl laughed because when Carol cut into the cat's forehead to relieve the pressure Sophia had been holding the cat for her mother and the puss spurted up towards her hair. Carol hadn’t wanted to put the older cat under and it was a scratch from a cat fight that had become infected so Daryl supervised while they had Sophia hold. 

 

Once the pressure had be removed and the wound cleaned the cat was happy and purring away wanting petted by everyone. Sophia had just about cried when her mother told her that she did tell Sophia to pull her hair into a ponytail when she come in from school and if she listened she wouldn’t have got puss in her hair.

 

“Well hopefully they learn their lesson.” Carol said, the puppy climbed off Daryl’s lap to explore the office and Daryl patted it for Carol to come sit there. She did and they quietly worked on some bookwork like that for five minutes before Daryl shutdown the computer.

 

“Wanna stay over at my place?” Daryl asked her looking at the time. Bo should be in his room by now and Merle was somewhere out. He assumed he was out with Andrea but Merle wasn’t spilling any beans about what he was up to in his private time.

 

“I’ve got my bag out in the hall so yes, we will stay.”

 

“Sounds good, I’m not getting up to do toilet stops for him though.” Daryl said, Carol stood up and just laughed because if she refused to take the pup out Daryl would and they both knew it. They locked up the office and headed through the internal doors to head up to bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

“Dad, I promise… I’ll do anything you want me too… Uncle Merle made me stick my hand up a horse's vagina…” Bo started dry retching as he was trying to relay the afternoon to his dad. Daryl was in his office going over his notes, it was late and Carol and Sophia had already gone home for the day. He was sitting on the edge of Daryl’s desk and Daryl was trying to shoo him off before he knocked everything to the ground.

 

“Sit on a chair for god’s sakes.” Daryl said in a annoyed voice as Bo started lying sideways on the desk. Trying to show he was in the depths of despair. 

 

“Dad… You are not listening… he made me put my hand up a horse.” Bo tried to tell him again.

 

“I heard you and until you can be trusted you will be going on farm duties with Uncle Merle and Sophia is going to be here working after school… its your own fault.” Daryl told him not looking up. He had a lot of work to do and he didn’t want to have to deal with Bo, he just wanted him to stay in school and do well.

 

“I’m going to report you for…. Child endangerment!” Bo stated as he went to storm out of the office. Daryl threw his head back and actually laughed.

 

“Just remember when they send the police around Sophia’s daddy will be there and I will be forced to say why you are grounded.” Daryl called after him.

 

“Fuck you….” Came Bo’s answer. 

 

“Two more days.” Daryl called after him for swearing at him.

 

“Shit!” 

 

Daryl heard him mumble as he heard the door to the house open and close. Daryl couldn’t help but laugh about it. Merle was going to have all sorts of things to Bo he had a list of things he was doing this week and Daryl was sure Bo was going to enjoy the anal gland popping tomorrow. 

 

Daryl heard a noise and he looked up smiling slightly seeing Carol standing there with her puppy on a lead beside her. She was dressed in soft grey jog pants and a tee shirt. He could tell straight away she wasn’t wearing a bra. He glanced at his clock and knew she was here to stay the night even though they hadn’t decided to do so.

 

“Couldn’t keep away?”

 

“Not really, Sophia’s at her dad's and I thought I should catch up on some paper work because I’ve been a little distracted lately.” Carol let the puppy off the lead and it run about the office jumping up and down onto Daryl. 

 

“Down… down…” Daryl scolded the pup then took pity on his big brown eyes and lifted him onto his lap where the pup tried to lick his face. “God what are you feeding him?” The puppy didn’t fit as easily on his lap anymore like he used to a few weeks ago.

 

“I know he’s getting big now, he will need a new collar soon.” Carol said. 

 

“And his knackers cut.” Daryl commented.

 

“No… don’t say that in front of him, you will scare him.” Carol sat down on the other chair in the office. “So Bo had a good day with Merle? Sophia hates me.” 

 

“Because you made her help with that abscess?” Daryl laughed because when Carol cut into the cat's forehead to relieve the pressure Sophia had been holding the cat for her mother and the puss spurted up towards her hair. Carol hadn’t wanted to put the older cat under and it was a scratch from a cat fight that had become infected so Daryl supervised while they had Sophia hold. 

 

Once the pressure had be removed and the wound cleaned the cat was happy and purring away wanting petted by everyone. Sophia had just about cried when her mother told her that she did tell Sophia to pull her hair into a ponytail when she come in from school and if she listened she wouldn’t have got puss in her hair.

 

“Well hopefully they learn their lesson.” Carol said, the puppy climbed off Daryl’s lap to explore the office and Daryl patted it for Carol to come sit there. She did and they quietly worked on some bookwork like that for five minutes before Daryl shutdown the computer.

 

“Wanna stay over at my place?” Daryl asked her looking at the time. Bo should be in his room by now and Merle was somewhere out. He assumed he was out with Andrea but Merle wasn’t spilling any beans about what he was up to in his private time.

 

“I’ve got my bag out in the hall so yes, we will stay.”

 

“Sounds good, I’m not getting up to do toilet stops for him though.” Daryl said, Carol stood up and just laughed because if she refused to take the pup out Daryl would and they both knew it. They locked up the office and headed through the internal doors to head up to bed. Daryl took the pup outside to go to the toilet. He knew he was going to be up and down all night taking him to the toilet.

 

He tried to convince Carol he would be just fine in the laundry with a dog door. Carol said no that she wanted him to sleep in the bedroom, when Sophia was at her dad's she wanted him to sleep in her room because he gave her that safe feeling that he would bark scaring anyone away. 

 

Carol knew he was only half joking but he didn’t like the puppy sleeping in the bed because he started sniffing around if they started to get busy in the bedroom. He push him off the bed. Carol often would wake in the morning with his big brown eyes staring at her. She didn’t know why she waited so long to get a dog. She loved having the company. 

 

Daryl brought the puppy back in and checked that Bo was actually in his room. He turned off his light and told him he would see him in the morning. By the time he made it to his own room Carol was all snuggled up in bed reading a book she had left there. In the short time they had been seeing each other they moved happily between both homes. It was only a issue when Sophia was at home because Daryl had to rely on his brother to watch out for Bo. But they played the whole relationship by air. They were together when they were and they didn’t have to live in each others pockets. But they were a couple and people were slowly realizing that it was getting serious. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

“I’ll go,” Daryl said when Carol took a phone call at two in the morning. A farmer was having trouble with a horse that was trying to foal.

 

“I’m on call…” Carol said.

 

“I’ll go, its raining and its the middle of the night…”

 

“So you think because I’m a girl I should go?” Carol questioned him.

 

“Well if you wanna go out and get soaked in the rain and pull a foal out go for it,” He raised his eyes at her, he was already out of the bed pulling on clothes, Carol snuggled back down to go to sleep. She didn’t want to go out and birth the horse but she felt like she needed to at least try put up a tiny argument. “I’m gonna take Merle so keep an ear out for Bo ok?” He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and went to go wake up Merle and make a cup of coffee to take with them in their go cups to wake them both up.

 

Carol rolled over and looked at the clock setting the alarm for seven so she could get up and get Bo off to school if Daryl wasn’t back yet. 

 

********************

 

“Eat something,” Carol pointed towards the toast on the table and she was sorting out something for Daryl and Merle for breakfast because they just rang to say they were on their way back, “Don’t screw your face up at me.”

 

“Dad doesn’t make me eat breakfast.” Bo said, tossing his bag onto the floor beside the table.

 

“I’m not dad so sit down and eat something.” Carol smiled at him, “Do you want some eggs?”

 

“Why are you being nice to me?” 

 

“Bo I’m always nice to you…”

 

“No your not… you once threatened to kill me….” He looked at her.

 

“And why do you think that was for?” Carol said. “I might be dating your dad but Sophia is still my daughter and you need to remember that.”

 

Bo sat down for a while longer and felt awkward sitting eating breakfast with his girlfriend's mother and at the same time she was the woman his father was sleeping with it was the most awkward thing ever.

 

He was almost thankful when his dad and uncle come in, they bustled in the back door stripping down to their underwear ducking through to different bathrooms to take showers. They were both covered in the night's hard work, blood and sweat. Carol was pleased she let Daryl take her place. She knew she would have to take the next late night small animal call out.

 

Bo ate quickly and left for school and Carol went to take a quick shower and get ready to open the clinic. She opened the bathroom door and Daryl was still in the shower.

 

“Bo all good?” Daryl asked her.

 

“He’s fine… I think he’s having trouble adjusting to the fact that you are dating his girlfriend's mother and I made him eat breakfast.” Carol said. She stripped off and climbed into the shower beside him, “Good morning…” She leaned in and kissed him. “Did everything go ok last night?”

 

“Baby is fine, mother is fine. I’ll go out and check again this afternoon. There is no way you would have been able to pull it out.” Daryl said.

 

“I’m perfectly happy with you taking over Daryl.” Carol said. “I can thank you now.” She said slowly runny her hand down his body. 

  
“Can you now,” He shut his eyes as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him gently.


End file.
